


Complicated

by BexZombie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Blood and Violence, Bullying, But only a little, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Junior Virgil, M/M, Past Abuse, Patton and Virgil are cousins, Popularity, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman and Remus are brothers, Senior Roman, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virgil is sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexZombie/pseuds/BexZombie
Summary: Roman Windsor, he was the ruler of Sanders High. Even the teachers wouldn’t make the mistake of getting on his bad side, because he could get them fired with only a snap of his fingers. All the girls wanted him, and all the boys wanted to be him.But what he didn’t expect, was a junior to round the corner and slam into him on his first day.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman Windsor, he was the ruler of Sanders High. Even the teachers wouldn’t make the mistake of getting on his bad side, because he could get them fired with only a snap of his fingers. All the girls wanted him, and all the boys wanted to be him. 

Today was his first day of senior year, and then he’d have to choose between the many scholarships he’d received while in High School. 

He finally walked into the school, almost immediately, a small group of cheerleaders started whispering and a few guys sent him nervous glances. He was about to turn a corner when a lithe body slammed into him. It didn’t affect him much, he only had to move his foot back to regain balance. 

A few books hit the floor with a loud thud, and Roman stood in a state of shock for a moment. Before he could react, he heard an anxious voice. 

“Shit! Sorry, I’m in a hurry, I’ll apologize better later!” A short male with purple hair said as he gathered his books and was gone in a flash, Roman didn’t even have time to blink before the boy had disappeared into a different hallway. 

He could feel the eyes on him, but he brushed it off. He’d get back at this new kid later, but right now he needed to meet up with some of his friends. 

Roman continued to make his trek down the hall before he stopped at his locker and opened it, the first person to stop beside him was someone he’d known since Middle School.  
“It’s already getting around that a junior almost knocked you down in the hallway.” He said nonchalantly, Roman let out an annoyed sigh. “He ran into me, he didn’t knock me over. Either way, he’s going to pay for it later.” 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Logan said, leaning against the locker next to Roman’s. 

“What do you mean? It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it.” Roman snapped, Logan just shrugged in response before he responded. “Maybe he does, but his name is Virgil Day, he’s Patton Day’s cousin.” He informed, looking over as a few more people approached. 

Roman slammed his locker shut, making some people pause and look over. But it was clear that they didn’t want to get involved with an angry Roman.  
“Patton Day? That damn ray of sunshine that everyone loves so much? He’s practically untouchable!” Roman groaned, Logan gestured for Roman to follow him as he started walking away. Roman decided to follow, a rare occurrence but he wanted to know whatever Logan had to show him. 

They stopped in the next hallway over, and Logan silently gestured to the opposite side of the hall. Roman looked over and seen Patton speaking to the same boy from the incident. It looked like Patton was reprimanding him for something, the stern expression giving it away. Patton rarely didn’t have a smile on his face. 

A voice suddenly made him jump.

“You looking at the kid? Cute, isn’t he?” The all too familiar voice asked.  
Roman turned his head to see his social outcast of a fraternal twin, Remus Windsor. “What do you want?” Roman quickly retorted, then looked away from his technically younger brother. 

“Even I heard about what happens, word travels fast in this school. It’s only been a few minutes into your senior year and you’ve already found yourself interested in someone.” Remus teased, it quickly resulted in an annoyed Roman. “Go smoke a blunt with your friends or something.” He growled, making the other hold his hands up in surrender.  
When he finally looked back to Logan, he noticed him waving. He followed his gaze to a smiling Patton who was waving rather aggressively. Then his eyes shifted over to Virgil, and they made eye contact. He was quick to notice the heterochromia in the juniors eyes before he turned them away with a red tint to his face and said something to Patton, though the redness might’ve been a figment of Roman’s imagination. 

“How can you be mean to that adorable face. You can already see a handful of people looking at him, and not because of what he did to you.” Remus said, before walking away from Roman and Logan. 

“He isn’t wrong, even the guys are eyeing him like a piece of meat. We should head to class, what have you got?” Logan asked, holding up his schedule. Logan had English first, Roman pulled his folded schedule out of his back pocket. “Ugh, Advanced Placement History. I hate it.” He groaned. 

History was his worst subject but apparently, his guessing on the placement test put him in the Advanced Placement class. He wished that he didn’t guess, and just failed like he should’ve. 

“Good luck.” Logan snorted before walking away. Roman looked back over to Patton and Virgil, only to find that they weren’t there. “Is this kid Houdini or something?” He muttered, Roman had his backpack so he didn’t worry about supplies as he quickly made his way to his History class. 

He found a seat in the second row, and the people who were already in the classroom made sure to leave the seats around him vacant. Personal space was rather important to Roman, and people were quick to find that out after a kid got expelled their freshman year for putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Everyone seemed to have found their seats, before the teacher walked in. Roman narrowed his eyes when he seen Virgil following close behind with his eyes directed to the floor. He probably had issues finding the classroom like normal people do. But he was a junior, so why was he in a senior class? 

“Class, this is Virgil Day. He is here because he’s on a college senior level of History, find a seat Virgil.” He teacher said in a monotone voice, Roman couldn’t quite hear him but Virgil leaned over and whispered something to the teacher. He heard the word ‘lenses’ but that was it. The teacher gestured to the seat in front of Roman, Virgil nodded hesitantly before walking over with his eyes still downcast to the floor. 

He quickly sat down and put his books on his desk, but Roman was still able to catch a glimpse of Virgil’s different colored eyes. The blue was way lighter than the dark brown, it was both strange and mesmerizing at the same time. But it was only a flash, which he found a bit disappointing. 

Roman wanted to hit himself, this kid was basically on his hit list. He didn’t need to find any part of him attractive, even if he had nice eyes, or had perfect lips, looked soft, just short enough to make him adorable. No, none of that.

“an… Roman!” The teacher said, raising his voice. Roman looked at the teacher, who clearly didn’t give a damn about him which was beyond annoying.

“Here’s an easy question. What is the official surname of the English Royal Family?” He asked, pointing at the chalkboard that had the question written on it. 

Roman’s mind quickly drew a blank. “Uh… King?” He asked, the teacher shut his eyes and sighed, so Roman wasn’t right. Well, it didn’t matter. 

He noticed the teacher look at Virgil and narrow his eyes, it looked like Virgil was drawing something. It was clear that the teacher planned on making Virgil look stupid for not paying attention. 

“How about you Virgil?” The teacher asked, he could tell that he was expecting him to get the question wrong. But Virgil didn’t miss a beat, or stop drawing before he answered.  
“Technically the English Royal Family doesn’t need a surname, but in 1917 King George V designated-“ Virgil paused before he continued. “Windsor as the ‘official’ surname in homage to Windsor Castle.” He said, looking back down and continuing to draw whatever it was that he was drawing. 

The teacher was silent for a few seconds before he continued talking about Britain and their Royal Family. So, was Roman related to the Royal Family? He wouldn’t be surprised.  
He heard a few whispers about Virgil, some including ‘cute’ and ‘smart’. 

This was really starting to make Roman angry; the only reason Virgil was getting so much attention was because of him. It shouldn’t be good attention either, he not only touched Roman, but he also pushed him, even if it was only a few centimeters. 

The class flew by as Roman tried to think of a way to right this situation. When the bell rang, he still didn’t have a plan, so he decided to go with whatever happened when he made his move after class. This time he wouldn’t let the younger male disappear. 

He started packing up his things, but Virgil was already almost done. So Roman quickly stuffed everything in his bag, not caring where it went. He caught up with Virgil when he left the classroom, then grabbed the other boys arm and dragged him into the bathroom, ignoring his squeaks to be let go. 

When they were inside, Roman made sure it was empty before locking the door and releasing Virgil.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil sighed nervously as he hurried through the hallway clutching his books to his chest, he needed to find Patton and fast. He didn’t like being alone in this new school. He bobbed and weaved through the crowd and rounded a corner into another hallway. 

He didn’t expect to ram into a broad chest and drop his books, he almost fell completely on his ass but instead, he just fell to his knees and started to gather his books back up. 

“Shit! Sorry, I’m in a hurry, I’ll apologize better later!” He spouted quickly before glancing over to who he bumped in to. 

Taller than him, broad shoulders, brown hair, dark eyes, the definition of dreamy. 

Virgil felt his face flush as he picked up his speed and turned another corner to meet Patton outside of the councilors office. As he moved, he noticed a handful of eyes on him but did his best to ignore it. 

He had to ask a few teachers, but he finally met up with Patton. 

“Patton!” He called out, waving his hand to catch his cousins’ attention. Patton seemed to have been talking to another boy with brown hair and glasses, who glanced at Virgil before saying something else to Patton and walking away. 

Virgil hurried over to Patton, who was waiting for him. When he reached the other male's side, they started heading towards where Patton’s locker apparently was. Patton had always been a bit of a jibber-jabber, but he wasn’t saying much. 

“Are you mad at me or something?” Virgil asked as they stopped by Patton’s locker. He could tell it was Patton’s purely by the number of bright stickers that was stuck to it. 

“I’m not mad, just… Concerned. Did you really body slam Roman Windsor?” Patton sighed, Virgil didn’t really think it was a big deal and ‘body slam’ was a bit of an exaggeration.

“So, his name is Roman Windsor? His last name is sort of interesting, did you know that Windsor-“ Virgil started, but Patton quickly interjected. “Virgil Jett Day don’t change the subject. Answer the question.” He said sternly, it almost took Virgil off guard since Patton had always been the happy go lucky type. 

“Well… Yeah, I was in a hurry and he was right there when I turned the corner. I told him I’d apologize better later though!” Virgil said the last part hurriedly, but Patton quickly shook his head in response. 

“No, just do your best to stay away from him and let all of this cool down,” Patton advised; part of Virgil agreed. Yeah, from the small glance he got, Roman was definitely attractive. But he was also intimidating, not someone you’d want to get angry. 

Virgil was lost in thought for a moment before he realized that Patton was waving at someone. He turned his head and seen the guy Patton had been talking to before, and next to him was the guy he now knew as Roman, he was talking to someone else and seemed quite annoyed. Virgil took this chance to take in Roman’s appearance. 

He was a few inches taller than himself, and his shoulders were broad and he seemed like he’d be decently muscular under his shirt, his hair was dark brown and it matched his eyes perfectly, he had a chiseled jawline and Virgil didn’t doubt that he had girls tripping over each other to just stand next to him.

Virgil watched the guy he was talking to walk away and then looked back to Roman, finding that the other was already staring at him. He felt his cheeks start to heat up and his heart start drumming against his chest, so he quickly looked away, he placed a hand over his crystal blue eye that contrasted deeply to his chocolate-colored one. 

“I really need my contacts…” He said quietly, his words still caught Patton’s attention. “How could you say that Virgil? Your eyes are so pretty!” His cousin said enthusiastically, Virgil shook his head. “They make me look like more of a freak than I already am.” He said, holding his books a bit tighter than before. 

“What have I told you about talking bad about yourself?” Patton reprimanded, which made Virgil smile a bit. “You’ll fight me if I keep doing it.” He said with a small roll of his eyes. 

“I need to find my teacher, and you need to get to class.” Virgil said, and Patton just shrugged. 

“Do you know what your teacher looks like?” Patton questioned, earning a small sigh from Virgil. “No…” He muttered. “Exactly! Let’s go.” Patton rushed, grabbing Virgil by the arm.  
Virgil glanced back to Roman, who was talking to the guy standing next to him. Then he looked back to Patton. “If you don’t mind… Could you tell me a bit more about Roman? Just for, you know, future reference.” Virgil asked as they turned into the hallway they’d originally come through. 

“He isn’t someone you want to be around; you hate too much attention, right? Well he loves it, he lives off the stuff, I’m pretty sure he goes into withdrawal when he doesn’t get enough of it.” Patton told him, which made Virgil shift uncomfortably as they walked. 

“So, does he like anything in particular?” He asked hesitantly, looking down at the schedule that was sitting on top of his notebook. 

“I think he’s in the drama department, speaking of which, weren’t you in the drama department at your old school? My Mom said you got a scholarship from some school in New York.” Patton asked, attempting to change the subject. 

“Oh, yeah! My audition request was accepted, if I do well enough, I’ll get to go to the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. My audition is at the end of the school year, so they’ll have time to evaluate me while I’m finishing my senior year.” Virgil said with a small smile. 

“We have a school play every year, maybe you could try out? But you’ll be up against Roman for the lead.” Patton warned, his tone hesitant. 

“Maybe… What kind of play is it?” Virgil asked, Patton didn’t respond for a moment, he seemed to be thinking. “I can’t really remember, it should be on the school website.” Patton said, stopping in front of the door for AP History. “You can wait for the teacher here, he should be here any second. You have his name down, right?” Patton asked, and Virgil nodded in response. “Good luck on your first day kiddo!” Patton said, giving him a thumbs-up before walking away. Virgil walked across the hall and leaned against the locker, pulling his hood up.

Virgil quickly pulled out his phone and pulled up the school website, he was pretty curious. It took a moment, but he finally found the information for future student events, one of which was the school play. 

“Peter and the Starcatcher, huh? I guess I’ll have to look into that. It sounds interesting, maybe it’s like Peter Pan? The auditions are, next week! Why so soon? Should I go to the drama teacher and ask about it?” He wondered aloud, when he looked up, he saw an adult heading for the History class and the halls seemed to have started clearing out. 

He quickly made his way over to the teacher. “Mr. Rogers?” He asked hesitantly, the man nodded in response. He was relieved that this was officially his class, he took note that the teacher was still looking at him. “Oh, um, sorry. I’m Virgil Day, even though I’m a junior they put me into this class with the seniors. Is that okay?” He was still a bit unsure about the class, he still thought it was a mistake on his schedule. Okay, he excelled in pretty much all of his subjects, but he didn’t know if that was a good reason for them to put him in the most advanced class in the school. 

“Follow me.” The teacher told him, clearly exasperated with the bother that Virgil was being. Virgil quickly followed close on his heels, looking down at the floor as he entered the class, clearly catching the attention of most of the class. If he hadn’t already, it happened when the teacher started talking. “Class, this is Virgil Day. He is here because he’s on a college senior level of History, find a seat, Virgil.” 

Virgil kept his eyes downcast as he leaned towards the teacher a bit. “I left my contact lenses at home; I can’t see very well.” He whispered, trying to find a way to sit in the front to avoid the prying eyes from other students. He wasn’t exactly lying, his eyesight wasn’t the best, but he’d be able to see from almost anywhere. 

The teacher gestured for towards a seat in the front, so Virgil gave him a small nod and walked over to the seat. He placed his books on the desk and looked up for a moment, of course, with his luck, of course, he’d be sitting in front of Roman Windsor. The short moment of eye contact was uncomfortable. 

Virgil quickly sat down and pulled a pencil from the pocket of his black skinny jeans and opened his notebook to an unfinished piece. He’d been working on a full-body picture, and most of the sketching was done. He began outlining the upper body, changing a few minor things. He could feel a few pairs of eyes on him, including the ones directly behind him. 

“Roman? Roman… Roman!” The teacher asked, raising his voice and making the eyes move from him.

“Here’s an easy question. What is the official surname of the English Royal Family?” The teacher asked, the answer ran through Virgil’s head as he continued drawing. 

“Uh… King?” It sounded like more of a question, rather than an answer. He heard the teacher sigh, but Virgil didn’t care about the teacher looking at him. 

“How about you Virgil?” He asked with a hint of smugness in his voice, expecting Virgil to have been in la-la land. Virgil felt a bit insulted at the teacher’s assumption of his incompetence. 

“Technically the English Royal Family doesn’t need a surname, but in 1917 King George V designated-“Virgil couldn’t help but pause and wonder if he should continue since Roman was literally sitting not even a foot behind him. But he couldn’t just stop mid-sentence, or let the teacher think he was stupid. “Windsor as the ‘official’ surname in homage to Windsor Castle.” He finished, quickly going back to his drawing. The facial details were being difficult. 

He blocked the rest of the class out, including his peers. 

Virgil was only brought back when the bell rang loudly, giving him fifteen minutes to get to his next class so he shut his notebook and grabbed his books that were already stacked. He held them to his chest as he walked across the threshold of the door and into the hallway. He let out a surprised squeak when someone reached out and grabbed his wrist, almost making him drop his books. 

He looked up and seen Roman pulling him in the opposite direction of his next class. “Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!” He said, trying to jerk away. But Roman didn’t seem to be playing around at all, because his grip just tightened. The fact that the older male wasn’t speaking at all just freaked Virgil out even more. 

He looked around but it didn’t look like anyone was going to help him, they just stood by and whispered to each other as they watched him being dragged away against his will.  
Virgil was pulled into a vacant bathroom, the sound of the lock clicking shut sent a small spike of fear through Virgil. When Roman let him go, he stumbled forward and dropped his books, causing a loud bang. 

Normally he’d try to pick all of them up, but this wasn’t the ideal situation to do that in, so he just turned around on his heels to watch Roman as he approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which do you prefer, Virgil's POV or Roman's POV? I'm leaning towards Virgil's, but you guys are reading it, not me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really a fan of the formatting, like I said, I'm bad with alternating POV's.

Patton stood impatiently as he waited for Virgil to meet him back at the counselors office. Normally Virgil was always quick to be somewhere, but he was taking a bit longer than Patton was comfortable with. 

“Patton?” Logan asked, cutting off Patton’s view from the hallway. 

“Oh, hi Logan!” Patton said with a bright smile, Logan nodded in return before looking in the direction Patton had been staring in. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Logan asked, tucking the pencil in his hand behind his ear. 

“Oh, I’m taking Virgil to his classes today, just to make sure he stays safe.” Patton commented, moving a bit so he could look over Logan’s shoulder, still searching for Virgil in the crowd. 

“Why? He seems perfectly capable of finding his own classes, he shouldn’t need your help for something that trivial.” Logan said in an almost monotone voice, but he was clearly trying to figure out why Patton was treating his cousin like a child. 

“Well, I just don’t want him falling or bumping into things. He’s got this ‘condition’, his bones are pretty fragile right now and the doctor said he shouldn’t strain his body too much. It’s a miracle that he didn’t get hurt when he bumped into Roman.” Patton said, and Logan sent him a confused expression. 

“What do you mean? Does he have Osteogenesis imperfecta?” He asked Patton, moving to lean against the wall behind them. Patton shook his head and slouched back against the wall with a sigh.

“No… Virgil used to live in Arizona with his parents, everything was fine until his Mom died about ten years ago. After that, everything went downhill. His Dad pulled him out of school and decided to ‘homeschool’ him, at least that’s what it seemed like. In reality, Virgil was spending most days locked away in a closet while his Dad drowned himself in alcohol.” Patton explained, he seemed to need a bit of an outlet, clearly worried for the younger. Logan watched Patton, listening intently to the story.

“He didn’t get to eat much, and all he had were the old books in a box in the corner of the closet. They were books from when his Mom was in college. When he was fourteen, eight years after his Mom died, his Dad broke his right arm, left ankle, and disconnected both of Virgil’s shoulders. Someone had called the police because they heard his Dad yelling and when the police got there and seen a starved injured teenager laying limp on the floor, they arrested his Dad. Virgil got sent to the hospital and stayed there until he was healed. After that, he went to rehab and while there he went to the High School near it for his freshman and sophomore year. That’s where they found out that Virgil had a photographic memory and picked up everything, they taught him after one lesson. He sort of… Craved their praise, while he’s beyond introverted he still has the urge to impress anyone and everyone. When he got out of rehab, he moved in with us and started going to the hospital for constant checkups.” Patton continued, practically ignoring Logan at this point. It was clear that he was hurting for Virgil.

“The doctors all said that as long as he’s careful and continues eating right and taking his medicine and vitamins, they’ll get stronger and at some point, he’ll be able to lead a normal life. He just needs to avoid hurting himself any more than he has to. Maybe I’m being overprotective, but after what happened with Roman… Better safe than sorry, right?” Patton said with a nervous laugh, it was taking Virgil too long. 

Logan was going to ask a few more questions but his phone started going off, he looked at the screen and Roman’s name had popped up. He tapped the green button and brought it to his ear. But before he could get a word in, Roman was already talking.

“Logan? Logan, I think I fucked up.” He sounded panicked, which threw Logan off. 

“What do you mean? Roman, what did you do?” Logan asked, he wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or worried. 

“What happened Logan? Is Roman okay?” Patton asked, moving a bit closer. Logan’s eyes widened and he hung up the phone. He quickly grabbed Patton by the wrist, pulling him down the hallway wordlessly. 

“Logan? Hey, what’s going on, I promised Virgil-“ Patton started, but Logan quickly interjected. “It’s Virgil.” He said simply, giving no other context. Patton quickly fell into step next to him. 

It didn’t take them long to make it to the bathroom, Patton tried to push it open, but it was locked. Logan knocked on the door a few times before pausing and knocking twice. After a few seconds, there was a small click and Patton shoved at the door, causing it to slam against Roman who staggered back. 

Patton rushed inside to see Virgil curled up on the bathroom floor, holding his right arm tightly against his chest. He dropped on to his knees next to Virgil. 

“Patton?” Virgil asked softly, uncurling from his protective position to sit up. Patton carefully put a hand on Virgil’s back. 

“It’s okay Virgil, tell me what’s wrong.” He said, placing his other hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

“He shoved me, and I think my shoulder is dislocated, but you shouldn’t worry about it Patton.” He said, holding his arm tightly. Patton let out a sigh, at least nothing was broken, so that was good. Virgil had developed a high pain tolerance, so it might not seem like 

“What were you thinking?!” Logan asked Roman, locking the door behind him.

“I was just-“ Roman started, but Patton turned his head and interjected. “Really Roman? You’re going to go around attempting to break peoples bones now?” He snapped, then sighed and collected himself. 

“You went too far.” Logan confirmed, crossing his arms. 

“You think I meant to do that?! All I did was push him and he fell on the floor!” Roman argued, but Logan shook his head. Roman didn’t understand, Logan was supposed to be his best friend, he was supposed to be on his side. He’s always been on his side, now he’s choosing this kid over him? 

A sudden light pop filled the air. Logan and Roman’s eyes went to Virgil, who was rotating his shoulder. He wasn’t wearing his jacket or purple shirt anymore, everyone was quick to notice the small circular burn scars on his arms. 

“Cigarette burns. Why else do think you think I wear a jacket in Florida?” Virgil answered, knowing that Logan and Roman were curious but wouldn’t ask. Just another reminder of the kind of person his Father had been. 

Virgil flexed and stretched his arm a few more times, his arm popping out of place twice before staying. 

“Virgil, what are you doing? You need to go to the hospital and get your shoulder checked out!” Patton quickly reprimanded. 

“What? So they can tell me my arm is fine?” Virgil asked, rolling his eyes. “I’ve done this like six times in the past week, I think I’ll be okay.” He huffed, picking his purple shirt up from the floor. He slipped it on, followed by his jacket. 

Patton started rubbing his temples. “Virgil, you need to go home.” He said, watching Virgil pick up his books. Virgil had opened his sketchbook and tore a page out of it, crumpling it up into a ball and tossing it into the trash can. 

“Sounds good.” Virgil said simply, brushing past Roman and Logan. It was the first day and he hadn’t even made it to second period. There’d be hell to pay later, but Virgil really didn’t want to stay here anymore. He wondered if his aunt would let him change schools. 

“C’ya Princey.” Virgil said offhandedly, leaving the bathroom with Patton following close behind. 

Roman was quick to retrieve whatever paper Virgil had aggressively torn out of his notebook and threw away. It was completely out of character for Roman to take something out of the trash, so Logan was understandably a bit concerned. 

When Roman straightened it out, the first thing that Roman noticed was the Disney style that was used. It was a unique style that not just anyone could replicate.  
It was just a sketch, but the word in the corner had taken Roman aback for a moment. 

‘Princey’

Was the picture supposed to be of Roman? Dressed in a prince costume? Roman turned and handed it to Logan. 

“Who does that look like to you?” He asked, Logan took a moment to examine it. 

“Your brother.” Logan concluded, Roman let out an annoyed groan. “Logan, it isn’t that ugly! Look again.” He demanded. 

“Fine, it does bare a similar resemblance to you in certain aspects. The same body structure, and similar facial accents, also a similar haircut.” Logan explained, handing the crumpled drawing back.

“Okay, anyway, let's go to class.” Roman said, stuffing the paper into his back pocket. Something told him he might need it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just use Virgil's POV for the rest of it, it took forever to word this correctly and add all of them in. I'm just not a fan, sorry my dudes.


End file.
